Death comes to all
by Haloixix13
Summary: Asis has finished his training and is going after Xero. However will it be as easy as he thought, or will every turn he makes lead him to despair. Find out. Everyone knows the disclaimer so I wont repeat nt to honor the phrase: BOSS IS BACK YEA!
1. The beginnig of the end

**Back with the bulshit-wordpad.**

**Anyway Boss's return is great so...Asis...KICK SOME ASS.**

**Asis: why are you cursing**

**me:it seems fitting enough.**

**Asis: why would I kick some ass, I dont even know what im doing.**

**Me: on with the story**

**Asis: wait you didn't an-**

Asis jumped up next to the watch tower guard and wrapped his hand around his neck and twisted.

The guard crumpled.

Being a fiend was difficult. Usually you released an aura when you killed something. That would stop Asis.

_If I fail, who will kill Xero?_Asis thought as he ran up to the wall. He hugged it as a patrol walked by on the top.

Asis quickly flipped over the wall and snapped both of the necks of the patrol at once.

_A sword would make this so much easier. _He thought as the limp forms crumpled

Asis clutched the necklace of the half infinity sign. Tina had the other half, as if to symbolize family is stronger together.

Asis ran side kicked a shadow as it ran up with a spear, then thrust kicked another.

Asis jumped and hammer-fisted a shadow with a crack of the neck.

_Meanwhile_

Nyx stood before Xero and stated the report" Sir we have lost contact with the gate guards and watch tower, sir."

Xero smirked" He is here, let us welcome him home".

"Yes sir"

"And Nyx"

"Sir?"

"Wake the others, except Tina".

"Sir I can handle him myself" Nyx stated with a bit of defiance.

"A man of my stature doesn't leave things to chance, especially with what is on the line", Xero retorted with authority.

Nyx walked of and wispered" You are far from human".

_Back with Asis_

_Where did they all come from,_ Thought Asis as about 20 shadows ran out to face him.

Asis raised his fists as if to throw a punch, but then a lightning bolt hit all of them and they disintigrated almost instantly.

Asis turned around only to recieve a punch to the neck.

"that was for running of without telling anybody" Kym said witha hint ofrelief in her voice.

_At least hes alive_ She thought.

"Was that necessary" Asis said groaning.

"Well it got my point accross, right" Kym said with glee.

"Your impossible' Asis said as he struggled to his feet

"Love you too" She said with a giggle.(**An:Boss please dont make Kym a giddy, stupid girl)**

Asis fell back down" Man im tired"

"We just started(**AN:THATS WHAT SHE SAID)**"Km said.

"No I mean im tired of fighting, everyday, at what point does it stop"Asis said sadly

Kym lowered her hand to help him up,"It will be over soon, just one more fight"

Asis took it and lifted himself up, then Kym hugged him and kisses his cheek.

_For being part demon,he sure is warmer than they are_, Kym thought as they ran into the fortress, unaware of a certain dual-weilding follower.


	2. the ultimate battle

**This fic was meant to honor BosS's return and the re work on TUS**

**I said I love BosS's work so enjoy.**

Asis thought he had trouble with Reo.

Asis thought he had trouble with Venix

Asis thought he'd had trouble with Nyx

But nothing could compare to 3 enemies at once.

Asis looked as Percilia gestured Nyx and Venix to go and flank him.

He had trouble keeping track of all 3 at once.

"Why are you fighting me my brothers, must you strike me down to appease Xero or will we strike him down to earn our freedom" Asis said as they approached closer.

"Your treason will not go unpunished" Nyx said as he charged at Asis.

Asis cocked his fist back as if ready to strike, man he wished he had a sword. However he felt a pain in his side and found Venix with a knife.

Asis tried to retaliate but was hit by Nyx's sword

"NO" Kym shouted as Asis crumpled to the ground.

Asis struggled to get on his feet but when he did he was hit again, and again, everytime he got up he was knocked down. Till one blow, his pupils dilated and he fell to the ground.

Nyx looked triumphant and walked back to Percilia . Venix looked at Asis sadly saying" you never could do what was needed to be done".

As Venix walked back he felt a hand grab his foot.

"I might be down, but im not dead", Asis said weakly.

Asis got up and stood, not in a fighting stance, but in a peaceful stand as if he had never been hurt in the first place.

"I will always love you my brothers" Asis said pulling Venix into a hug.

Venix pushed him away and said" If you love us friend, then stop your violence and join us".

"You know I can't do that" said Asis sadly.

Nyx charged at Asis, with his sword aiming directly at him.

"Stop!" Yelled a voice.

A young girl ran into the room, her blond(**AN: I think that's her hair color)** following her.

"Tina, whatever are you doing", Said Xero from his balcony.

"Please, don't hurt my brother anymore", Tina pleaded with sincerity in her eyes.

" Your brother had his chance either get out of the way or join him", Nyx said.

Tina gave him a look of defiance.

Nyx came up and back-handed her as she fell on the devil-black obsidian.

"You will be dealt your punishment when master Xero is ready, but for now" Nyx said eagerly" Ill settle for- wah?"

Asis was up with red eyes and clenched fists.

"Nobody hurts my" Asis's voice started to turn deep and angry" SISTER!' He howled with rage and charged at Nyx.

Venix covered his eyes, as he knew one of his friends wouldn't survive this.

Nyx raised his sword…but was met with a glove to the face and was repeatedly punched in the head until they heard his skull crack. Nyx responded by using black magic to heal himself.

Percilia quickly got her crossbow ready and shot Asis in the shoulder**(AN:NOOOO….F***)**.

Asis hit the ground and it started to rumble.

"What is this?!" Asis shouted with a hint of fear.

"Ace they built this fortress on a volcano" Tina yelled" Get away from there"!

But he was too slow. The magma shot out of where he had hit and was engulfed in magma.

"NO! Please brother, don't be dead, PLEASE" Tina shouted, but the magma hardened into solid rock.

Kym was horrified for three reasons:1) the author barely added her to the story.2) the thought of Asis being dead was just impossible.3) she just happened to be standing on the volcano that killed him.

Nyx grabbed a bucket of water and poured it where the rock was so it would harden.

"Why are you burying my brother" Tina said with pure sorrow.

"Ha part demon means its like living in a hot spring." Nyx said arrogantly" It would almost certainly heal him, this will make sure he stays dead."

"What about us" Tina said with a sudden fear.

"Hehehe, you're a traitor which means you die as well" Nyx said with a hint of glee.

He raised his sword. _At least I will be with my brother again_ Tina thought and closed her eye, at peace. Nyx brought his sword down half way. But then a loud slicing sound was heard and Tina opened her eyes to find a young man with dual swords as he began to chop up Nyx.

"Only _I_ get to hurt Asis, not you or anyone else!" Rio shouted. But at that moment Nyx blocked his strike and pushed Rio away.

"Face the odds we out number you, we have more training, and we cant die by your hand" Percilia said arrogantly," Put your hands up and we will kill you quickly".

Rio began to lift his hands, and then threw a sword at the ceiling causing an object to fall and stab the rock mound that Asis was in.

"What was that supposed to do Rio" Xero said both, bored and arrogant." Even if you could get to it in time, you wouldn't be able to get it out of the rocks".

"it wasn't for me" Rio said with a smirk, and then turned" come on Asis old pal, please I never asked anything of our friend ship but, please, help us."

"It won't help you, hes dead"

"If I learned anything about Asis, he's too dam hard to get rid of" Rio said before making one last plea" Please Asis"

_Rio believe in me _Asis thought inside the rock_ I can't fail them now_

"So tell me when will Asis return with and ever so powerful weapon to kill me with" Xero mocked" what will he-" He was cut of by the sword burning with blazing light.

Nyx and Percilia got in a battle stance. Venix looked around and said" How come I don't get a cool stance" And just made one up.

The rock explode as Asis enter his Mega form that Rio was all too familiar with.

Nyx charged at him only to get bunted in the face with the tip of the sword.

Asis jumped up and brought the sword down on Nyx, causing a Defeated sign to appear above him.

Then Asis leaped to Venix and cut him, jumped up, and did a ground pound, lunged, and activated dragon crusher, killing Venix.

Percilia shot 3 bolts only to have them nail her to the wall by Staff. Her limp form had blood leaking from it.

Asis looked up to challenge Xero, only to see he had left.

Asis broke hive mega form and collapsed. He blacked out.

"ASIS" Kym said lunging forward and checked his pulse. He was breathing and fine, however he did need a rest. "You've earned it" She said in a quiet proud voice before kissing him on the nose.

Reo came over with concern, but he got the message.

"So why did you help us" Tina said in a voice that aslo said_ And why shouldn't I send you to the bottom of this volcano._

"Asis told me something along time ago' if I betrayed everyone without making amends, id be alone forever'" Rio said with thoughtfulness." I guess I still thought of him as the only friend I ev-"_RUMBLE_

"What Happened" Kym shouted.

"The Energy from the battle along with Asis's mega form must have activated the volcano" Tina said with surprise.

The ran out of the volcano, full speed even with a limp extra party member.

Kym turned to see the fortress cave in.

"COME ON YOU STUPID B****" Reo shouted with pure terror in his voice.

"We need to get Asis to a hospital" Tina said as she looked up" Ill be dam" Sure enough there was the hospital where Asis and Kym had met.

_BEEP_

_BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP_

Asis struggled to get his eyes open to see a very odd sight. Reo was in a hospital chair asleep. Tina was on several, as if to make a bed with them. But what surprised him most was Kym was asleep at his bed side.

He stroked her hair a couple of times. Kym smiled as her eyes opened before backing away, blushing.

"I am getting a sense of déjà vu" Asis said with a laugh that made everyone wake up. Kym and Tina ran forward and hugged him so tight he thought he was back in the rocks. Reo ran forward but stopped realizing what he had done in the past. Asis saw him and a look of uncertainty held his eyes. Asis then grinned at him and Reo pat him on the stomach.

"Well this turned out almost perfect" Asis said sadly.

"Actually I guessed where Xero would have gone before the battle and left him a little present he he" Tina said.

"What do you mean"? Asis said.

_Meanwhile_

Xero ran thinking _I …. Will…..have….my….REVENGE._

When Xero got to his hideout he found a box from Tina with note that said _I got you the best gift I could._

Xero smirked and ripped the box open to find a black serpent with a note that said _a good death._ The serpent lunged and bit his forearm.

He Died Screeming.


End file.
